Mixed Up Life
by rebeccaLautner
Summary: He loved her, she hated him. She fell for him during a simple day of flying. Trouble comes. Can he keep her from breaking? Follow Lily and James as they fall in love to parenthood to raising Harry and Grandchildren. Read and Review. Peace
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!

Lily woke up to the sound of a moving truck pulling up to the driveway next door. She jumped out of bed, and ran to her window. She was excited that there were going to be new neighbors. The family that had lived there before was very rude and very messy. She saw a woman, who she guessed was the mother. She had jet-black hair that fell to her shoulders. Then a man followed behind carrying a big box. He too had black hair. Then she saw a little girl around the age of eleven, her hair was black and it laid on her shoulders in two braids. The little girl was holding someone's hand. Lily's eyes moved to see the face of the other person. It was a boy; he looked to be about her age. She moved closer to the window and saw the person who she could not stand, James Potter.

"LILY! Come on down. We're going to meet the new neighbors!" Her mother, Annie, called up the stairs.

"Mom, do I have to?" Lily said walking to her door.

"YES! Of course you do. Wouldn't you want someone to come and greet you if you just moved somewhere new?"

"Yeah, but not him." Lily mumbled. She grabbed her scarf and ran down the stairs. Petunia had gone over to her boyfriend, Vernon's, house, so at least Potter wouldn't know about her. Only her best friends, Emily and Sage knew about her and she intended on keeping it that way.

She noticed that her mom and dad were sitting on the couch watching the television, "Aren't you both going to come too?"

"No sweetie. We were thinking that you would like to go and meet them yourself. They have a son your age. Maybe you can give him a tour around the neighborhood." Lily's father, Tom, said.

"Over my dead body. I'm not going anywhere with him."

"Lillian, what's going on with you? You haven't met him yet. How do you know what he's like?"

"Because, mom, I go to school with him. He annoys me!"

"Lily, please go. For once put aside your dislike for someone and go and be nice to him. Please, just try. You're going to have to see him at school AND at home now. Please."

"UGHHHH! FINE! But I don't like it!"

Lily walked out into the yard and crossed the driveway and took a breathe before stepping onto his grass. She walked over to the older woman and introduced herself. Mrs. Potter introduced her husband as Harold and herself as Emily.

The little girl who Lily had seen holding James's hand, ran up and said, "Hi, 'm Sophie! Who are you?" She smiled.

"Hi, I'm Lily, I live next door. It's nice to meet you." Lily said with a smile, bending down to the little girls level. James walked over to see what was going on. He saw Lily and smiled, it wasn't his usual smile, not the one that made every girl go weak at the knees, and it was a smile that Lily had never seen before. And for some reason, she smiled back. Lily caught herself and began to talk to Mrs. Potter.

"Now, Lily, what school do you go to? James is going to Central, up North it's a boarding school. This will be Sophie's first year." Mrs. Potter said.

Lily laughed, "Um Mrs. Potter. I…" Lily began but James cut her off.

"Mom, Lily's a witch too, she goes to Hogwarts." James informed his mother.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I didn't know. What year are you in?" Mrs. Potter asked with confidence. Lily would have been completely embarrassed if her son had corrected her in front of someone.

"Its alright Mrs. Potter. I'm going to be in 7th, with James. Oh by the way." Lily breathed in, "I was wondering, James, if you wanted me to show you around the neighborhood."

"Sure that sounds cool. Mom do you mind? I stay and help with the boxes?" James said.

"Dear, go ahead and have fun." Mrs. Potter said.

"James! You promised that you would take me somewhere to teach me how to fly!" Sophie reminded James.

"I completely forgot! Lily, do you want to come and we can maybe go around the neighborhood another time? I promised her last week." James said, hoping that he didn't seem like he was pushing, he really liked her and he didn't want her to think that he was trying to get her to agree to a date. He wanted her to realized that he had changed and that he really cared about her.

"Uh Sure. Let me just go tell my parents." Lily agreed before she realized what she was saying. James smiled the smile again and for some reason, it sent chills up her spine.

"Do you mind if I come with you? I'd like to talk to you."

Lily looked at him, hoping that he wouldn't ask her out, but something in her told her that she couldn't say no if he did. "Okay. Lets go. We'll be right back."

She started walking and he ran to catch up with her.

"I never got to tell you, Hi." James said with a smile.

"Um, hello." Lily said turning. Their eyes locked. They stood there for a while, no blinking, no talking, just staring and smiling. "Hi."

James laughed, "Hi!"

"Uh, we should probably let my parents know that we're going somewhere." She said breaking the stare.

"Yeah. Sophie will probably get annoyed waiting." James laughed.

"Okay." Lily said opening the front door. They walked into the living room and her parents were still watching the news.

"Hey mom, dad, James, his little sister and I are going to walk around. We'll be back soon."

"Hello James, nice to meet you." Mrs. Evans said.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Evans." James said.

"James," Mr. Evans nodded.

"Mr. Evans."  
"Okay, we're going to go. Bye." Lily said pulling James out of the house. "Weird."

"Yeah. So, do you fly?"

"Not really. I tried and I fell remember. First year."

"Oh yeah. You haven't flown since?"

"No, not to be lame but I'm kind of scared."

"You shouldn't be. I wont let anything happen to you. Trust me." James said and Lily smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!

Lily and James walked out of her house and headed towards his. They picked up Sophie and they got into Mrs. Potter's car and drove off. It took them about an hour to find a place where they could begin their lesson. Sophie fell asleep, James guessed because of all the moving and heavy lifting. Lily and James started talking about all their lives.

"I've lived in the same house ever since I was born. I have an older sister named Petunia, well she's not really a sister. She's a jerk. She thinks that I'm a freak. You know about my Hogwarts life, what about you, beside you being the best pranksters at school."

James laughed, "I always thought you hated my pranks."

"Not really. I just lead you to believe that. I actually thought that they were very entertaining." James smiled.

"Well thank you. Lets see, I'm the only boy in my family. I have another sister besides Sophie. Her name's Lola, she's going to be a fifth year this year. Sirius ran away from his family and came and now lives with us. He's a brother to me."

"That's cool. Where is she anyways?"

"Oh, she's staying with a friend, Tessa, for two weeks. They do that every summer."

"Nice. I haven't seen anyone from school all summer. You've changed James. You're not the same guy you that you were in fifth year. I actually like this you." Lily said as a blush rose to her cheeks. James smiled.

"Really?" She nodded, "Well then, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go gets some dinner and then go and see a movie?" He asked, hoping that he wasn't pushing her confession.

"Sure. Yeah, I'd like that." She smiled.

"James are we almost there?" Sophie asked.

"Almost. It's probably going to take another thrity minutes. You should go back to sleep. It won't be as boring." Lily said and then she silently cast a silencing spell on the front of the car so Sophie wouldn't hear what they were saying incase she was pretending to be asleep.

"So James, how about we play a little game. 20 Questions?"

"Sounds good, Ladies first." Lily laughed.

"Okay, How many girls have you dated?" She questioned. Think that she knew the answer she was surprised by it.

"Uh none really. I know there's this rumor around school that I've dated almost everyone there, but it's not true. I've been waiting on the right person." He answered smiling at her. "Okay, my turn. Who was your first kiss?"

"You." Lily said.

**FLASHBACK**

_A ten-year-old Lily was sitting in her tree house with her best friend James. _

_"Okay. Truth or Dare Jamie!" Lily said in a sweet little voice. _

_"UM both." James said with a smile, ready for anything._

_"Jamie! You cant have both!"_

_"Yes, I can and I want you to take your best shot!" _

_"Hmm, okay. For your truth, who do you like?" She asked, prepared for his answer, she knew he didn't like her like that._

_"You." He whispered._

_"What did you say?" _

_"I said that I like you, Lils, a lot."_

_"Really?" _

_"Yeah." He smiled, "Now, what was your dare?"_

_"I dare you to kiss me." She wore a nervous smile. He grabbed her hand and leaned closer. Their eyes fluttered closed and the gently placed a soft kiss on her lips. They didn't know how long they were together before they finally pulled apart._

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Oh yeah. I remembered that. I just didn't want to say anything. Why did you hate me so much? Lily, do you know how badly that hurt? You were my best friend and then all of a sudden when we were on the train, I called your name and then you told me to leave you alone."

"A girl. There was a girl on the train. I over heard her saying that you had kissed her. I just thought that WE were something and then I heard her and I just freaked. I'm sorry. I should have asked you. I just was scared that you would tell me that you didn't like me anymore, when I knew how much I loved you."

"You loved me?"

"Yeah. I did and I think that part of me still does."

"Lily, I loved you more than anything. It killed me when you said that you never wanted to speak to me again." James pulled the car over to wipe the tears off of her face. "Lily, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry…" He was cut off when he felt Lily's lips on his.

" I love you, James."

"Lily, You don't know how long I have been waiting to hear you say that. I love you too."

They felt someone hit them on their head and saw Sophie giving them a look that said, "DRIVE this dumb car!"

"Okay, Sophie, I'm driving, I'm driving." James said putting one hand on the wheel and grabbing Lily's in with the other.

They got to the field and then got all of their brooms out. Sophie was a natural at it and then it was Lily's turn.

"Um, James, I don't think that this is a good idea." Lily said nervous.

"Lils, it's going to be fine. I promise. Here you get in front of me and I'll guide you."

"Okay." Lily said. James mounted the broom and then Lily got in front of him.

"Alright, you're going to kick off in one, two, three." Lily pushed off and then they were gaining height and we're soaring the skies. Lily turned around and kissed him.

"I love you Lils." He said playing with her hair.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!

Lily and James landed on the ground. She was amazed at how amazing it felt to be in the air. She was sure that she had overcome her fear of flying and it was all because of James. She now understood why he loved flying so much. When you're flying all you think about is how beautiful it is up there, you don't think of anything else. Well, with the exception of thinking of James. He really had change, she had to admit it. She wondered why it had taken her almost seven years to realize the real him. They were driving back and once again; Lily put a silencing charm on the front seat.

"James, that was amazing! Thank you so much! I had a lot of fun." Lily said smiling at James.

"You're welcome baby." James said grabbing her hand.

"So, can you believe that we're going into our 7th year? You know what would be so cool?"

"What?"

"If you and I became Head Boy and Head Girl. We would have that WHOLE entire domortory to ourselves, perfect for alone time." Lily gave him a seductive smile.

"Well, Lily, I never thought that you would be the one telling me that." Lily laughed.

"Me either."

They arrived back at their houses and said "goodbye" to Sophie and went over to Lily's to hangout and watch a movie. Lily's front door was sitting wide open when they walked in. Lily gasped when she walked into the living room and saw her parents lying on the floor, dead.

"James!" Lily gasped. James walked over to her and handed her a note as he put his other arm around her.

**Dear Miss. Evans,**

**You turned down my offer. This is your punishment. Join me or watch everyone else you love die. Perhaps your sister next. Poor muggles never stood a chance. This is your last chance Mudblood. Leave the Order, and join me. **

**The Dark Lord**

"Lily, we have to get out of this house. We'll get you some clothes later. We don't know if he put a tracker on them. Lets go." James said pulling her out of the house.

They ran over through the yard and James called for his parents.

Mrs. Potter knew something was wrong, so she told, Cookie, their house-elf to take Sophie up to the game room and keep her entertained so she would hear what was happening. James led Lily into the living room and pulled her into his lap and let her cry all her tears out on his shoulder.

"Lily, darling, what happened?" Mrs. Potter asked.

"He k-k-killed them. My parents." Lily sobbed.

"Who killed them? James?"

"Voldemort." James said rubbing Lily's back. He held her tight, he wasn't going to let her go and he wasn't going to lose her when he finally told her he loved her.

"Harold! Call the Order! I'm going to call Sirius and tell him to get Lola and to get back here. James, take Lily upstairs and watch a movie or something." Mrs. Potter said as she ran off in the same direction that Mr. Potter had a few seconds before.

James picked Lily up bridal style and carried her up to his room and put her down on his bed. He walked over to his flat screen T.V. and turned on his DVD player.

"Okay, you have a huge choice of movies that we can watch. We have The "Rush Hour" series, "Nancy Drew", and "The House Bunny". Which one do you want to watch? I know they're some of your favorites. Trust me, "Nancy Drew" is Sophie's and The House Bunny is Lola's." Lily smiled.

"Um, Can we watch all of them? I love them all." Lily asked.

"Whatever you want, Angel." Lily smiled. He charmed the DVD player so that it would magically change the DVDS. He walked over to his bed and sat down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her and she laid her head on his chest. She turned her head up so she could look at him and said, "I love you James. Thank you." She leaned up and kissed him with all the strength she had left from crying.

James broke the kiss and said, "I love you too Lily. You don't have to say thank you. I would do anything for you. Lily, I'll kill him. He did this to you, and he has to pay. You don't deserve this."

"James, no. Let the Order do it. You're only seventeen. I don't want to lose you too. Please. I cant. I can't lose my parents and then you too. I love you, I need you. I'd die if you did. I don't want to spend the rest of my life without you. You have to be in my life. James, please. Promise me that you wont."

James looked deeply into her eyes and said, "I promise." He leaned down and kissed her again. They noticed that the movie was starting and then conjured a bowl of popcorn and a blanket and watched the movies.


	4. The Funeral

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR "MY HERO IS YOU"

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR "MY HERO IS YOU"!

Lily watched the minister with great distress. Everything he said made her realize it really had happened. She wasn't in her dreamland anymore; this was reality. She knew things happened for a reason, but what was the reason for them to be dead? It wasn't fair.

**FLASHBACK**

"I might as well give up being a witch, James," she said putting on her black sweater. "What good is it to have powers if I couldn't even help them?"

"Lils, don't say that! You can help them!" James said as he grabbed both of her hands.

"But how? It's not like McGonagall is going to lend me a time-turner." She thought for a moment. "Do you think she would?"

"No." James said reluctantly, he hated seeing her losing hope, however, he wasn't going to lie.

"Then how am I supposed to help them?"

"And they call you the brightest witch of our age." He said, laughing at her expression. "Okay, you've heard of the Order of the Phoenix, right?"

Lily shook her head.

"It's a secret society that is against Voldemort. My parents are in it."

"That's what your mom was talking about, when she told your dad to 'call the Order'!"

James nodded. "Yes, and when we finish Hogwarts, we can join. We'll help put a stop to Voldemort! You can do it in honor of your parents! What do you say?"

She thought for a moment. "I'm in!"

**FLASHBACK**

She was relieved that she snapped out of her daydream right as the minister was saying, "And now, the Evans' youngest daughter would like to sing a song."

James gave her an encouraging smile and she walked up to the microphone. She took a deep breath and said, "This song is dedicated to my daddy. I love you." She head the piano and the guitar playing and she began to sing.

_You know I try to be _

_All that I can _

_But there's a part of me_

_I still understand_

_Why do I only see_

_What I don't have?_

_When my reality _

_No strings are not that bad._

_Your faith has shown me that._

_When my world goes crazy _

_You wont let go_

_When the ground get shaky _

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move_

_Now when I start doubtin' _

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, a mind, and a power in me._

_Oh believing there ain't nothing I cant dooooo_

_My hero is you _

_Yeah, my hero is you._

_I never saw the way_

_You sacrifice_

_Or knew the price you pay_

_Hw can I make it right_

_I know I gotta try_

_When my world goes crazy _

_You wont let go_

_When the ground get shaky _

_You give me hope_

_When I try to push you away _

_You never move_

_Now when I start doubtin'_

_You help me see_

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me._

_Oh believing there ain't nothing I can't do _

_My hero is you_

_Yeah, and I hope that you can see_

_You're everything that I wanna be._

_Oohhh_

_When world goes crazy _

_You wont let go_

_When the ground gets shaky _

_You give my hope_

_When I try to push you away_

_You never move_

_Yeah_

_Now when I start doubtin' _

_You help me see _

_There's a strength, and a mind, and a power in me_

_Oh believing there ain't nothing I can't do_

_My hero is you_

_My hero is you_

_Yeah._

_My hero is you_

_Ohhh. _

_My hero is you._

Everyone clapped when she had finished. Tears streamed down her face.

"They're gone, they're really gone." She thought. She didn't know that She was on the floor until James went over to her and helped her up.

"Get me out of here. Please." She whispered.

"Okay. Are you sure?" James asked her.

"I'm sure. I can't do this."

"Okay, sweetie, its okay."

James helped her out of the church and to a safe place for them to apparate. They arrived back at James's house and James held her again as she cried.


	5. Depression, Confussion, Obsession

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR MOVING ON!

James and Lily appeared in front of the Potter's house. He held her hand and helped her through the door, up the stairs and into his room. She fell onto the bed and slammed a pillow into her face.

"I don't understand! I should have stayed! What kind of daughter am I?" She asked through the pillow.

"Lily! No one will blame you for leaving. They'll understand. And as for the kind of daughter you are. Well you're a great one! That was a beautiful song!" He said walking over to her, pulling the pillow out of her hands, and kissing her on her lips.

"James. I miss them so much!" A new set of sobs came.

"Shh, Lils, it's okay. It's going to be alright." He cradled her in his chest.

"Prongs, mate where are you?" A voice shouted from the hall.

"In here." James called.

Sirius walked in with a messenger bag around his body. He was all smiles until he spotted Lily. He had a companionate look on his face and said, "Hey Flower! How are you?"

Her answer was almost inaudible. "Not so good. Thanks though."

"He nodded and gave her a hug. He let go and turned to James. "Mate, can I talk to you in private? It's, ah, well it's personal."

"Sure, we'll be right back, if you need anything Lils, just call." James said, she nodded.

"James and Sirius walked out into the hall. Sirius looked nervous, so James spoke first.

"Mate, what's up? You look like you just got rejected."

"I don't know how to say this…"

"Padfoot, spit it out!"

"I-I well I want to ask your sister out." He looked at James and was prepared to be punched or hexed, when James said, "Okay, I'm sure Soph will love that." He laughed and turned.

"I want to ask LOLA out! Not Soph!" Sirius said. James, who had started to walk away, paused.

"Who?" He asked unsure if he heard correctly.

"L-O-L-A! LOLA! Your sister. You know, jet-black hair that goes almost down to her waist, royal blue eyes, very beautiful, fifth year."

"And that's why you're NOT dating her! She's a fifth year and you're a seventh year! No, absolutely NOT!" James said turning around.

"James, at least I asked you. It's not like you found out by us snogging!" Right after he said it, Sirius knew that he had said the wrong thing.

James couldn't believe that HIS best mate was talking about snogging HIS sister! HIS LITTLE SISTER! James tackled Sirius and punched him.

"You're not dating her!" James screamed.

"You wanna bet? It's up to her! NOT you" Sirius screamed as he punched James.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Lola, and Sophie came running to see what was happening. Mr. Potter put his wand back inside his robes when he realized that it was just the boys.

"What is going on here?" Mrs. Potter screamed over the boys' yells.

"Sirius wants to date Lola!" James said after Mr. Potter pulled him off of Sirius.

"You want to date me?" Lola asked blushing,

"Yeah, but James here thinks it's a bad idea." Sirius said matching her blush.

Lola jumped towards James. Sirius grabbed the back of her shirt and put his arms around her as she struggled to get to James.

"Oh! It's so terrible that your best mate like me and that I like him! Uh? Well you know what James Potter? You don't control me! I'm fifteen years old and if I want to date Sirius, well you know what, I will!"

"Hey, Soph, why don't we go and get some ice-cream." Mrs. Potter said. "Right Harold? HAROLD!"

Mr. Potter jerked his head and said, "Yes." He turned his attention back to Lola before his wife pulled him down the stairs. "I was watching that!"

"You like him?" James asked when their parents and sister were gone.

"Yes! You know I have since he came home with you for Christmas during your first year. James, I know you want to protect me, but I'm not a little girl anymore."

James looked at her. She looked so determined. "Okay." He said. A smile spread across Lola's face and she jumped and hugged him, whispering, "Thank you!" in his ear. He smiled at her and walked over to Sirius. Sirius looked even more nervous than he had before he told James. "You hurt her, you die!" James said trying to keep a straight face. "Now, I am going to go check on Lily." Sirius smiled as James walked away.

Sirius turned to Lola and said, "Hi."

Lola laughed and said, "Hey."

---

James walked into his room. Lily wasn't on the bed, in his bathroom, or anywhere in sight. He saw his window open. He ran towards it and saw a note. He recognized Lily's writing. He read the note and a silent tear ran down his cheek.

My Dearest James,

I'm so sorry that I'm leaving like this, but I can't do this anymore. I'm in love with someone else. You never wanted what I wanted for me. He does. He can show me my full potential. Do not come looking for me. It's over. Goodbye James.

Sincerely,

Lily M. Evans.

Under her signature, there was a teardrop that had dried. Out of nowhere, a sentence appeared. James stared. In Lily's handwriting, it said.

"I love you James, so much."

He blinked, confused. Another sentence appeared. It answered all of his questions.

Hello James,

Poor little Potter. Thought his girlfriend had left him for another. Think again. I have her.

THE DARK LORD

"Mom, Dad, Sirius! Come NOW! Call the ORDER!"

Voldemort had Lily.

A/N: Hey guys! What did you think of the fifth chapter? I wanted Sirius to find someone, and why not someone from the Potter family? So right now, I only have 5 Reviews. I'm not updating until I get to 20. I'll be writing but I'm not going to update until 20 Reviews. I'm going to have a few twists. Please Read and Review. Peace!

-rebeccaJeanne


	6. Choices, Plans

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!!

She sat tied to the floor of the room. It was dark and cold. She had woken up about an hour ago, or that's what it seemed like to her. They had taken her wand, too bad, for them. She closed her eyes and within a second she was freed. Wandless magic, "Thank you Dumbledore!" she muttered.

She did her best to run through the darkness over to the door. "Alohomora!" she muttered and she heard the door click open.

She jumped as something grabbed her leg. She turned around and saw what looked like a boy on the ground, tied in the same position that she had been. The boy looked around twelve, maybe even younger.

"Please, help me!" The boy said. His voice was fragile and scared. "I just want to go home."

She bent down to his level and said, "Everything's going to be alright. Trust me."

"No it won't! He killed her! He killed her! And he's going to kill me too!" The little boy cried in a whisper.

"Who? Who did he kill?" She asked, untying him.

"He k-killed my little sister. She was only eleven. Starting Hogwarts next week. Please help me, I don't want to die!"

"Listen to me, we're not going to die. We're going to get our of here." She stood up, closed her eyes and said, "Expecto Partronum!" She opened her eyes, still concentrating on her happy memory; James. She looked the slivery doe in the eye and said, "Riddle House, there's a little boy, he's scared. I'm scared. Please hurry. Tell James, tell him, I'm sorry, and tell him that I love him. The order. Go tell the Order." The doe did a movement that she took as a nod and trotted away. She watched the doe until it was completely out of sight. And when it finally disappeared, the door busted open. She sat down next to the boy and strained to see who opened the door. A figure walked in and turned to her.

"Hm, smart man, that Dumbledore." The figure said. She knew that voice.

"Severus?" She whispered in disbelief. She gasped as the figure dropped his hood.

"Hello, Lily."

* * *

"Okay, our plan has to be thought out. Voldemort's smart. He isn't easily fooled." Professor Dumbledore said, addressing the Order.

"Then what do we do, Albus?" Just apparate on in there and start firing spells in every direction?" Minerva McGonagall asked, bouncing Nymphadora Tonks on her knees. Minerva smiled down at the two year old.

"Molly, will you take Nymph—" Dumbledore started, but was cut off by Nymphadora throwing her teddy bear at him. "I'm sorry, Molly will you please take Tonks and let her play with Charlie?"

"Alright." Molly Weasley said trying to get her stubborn son, Charlie, to let go of her hair.

Dumbledore bent down to Tonks and said, "You know, I can tell you're going to be trouble when you're older. Two years old and she already knows what she wants." Tonks smiled and kissed his cheek. Dumbledore began to blush.

Molly, who had finally won the war with Charlie, picked Tonks up and left the room.

"No Minnie, we cannot. We have to think of a way to- ah! Of course, where is James?"

"He's in his room. But I'm afraid he won't talk to anyone." Mrs. Potter said as she picked her head up from her husbands shoulder.

"Excuse me." Dumbledore said. He gracefully left the room, his long cloak following behind. He ascended up the stairs and stopped at James' door. It was open. He stepped in, sitting down on the bed next to James. "Now, Mr. Potter. Sitting around moping, will not bring Miss Evans back."

"How can I not mope, Professor? I finally won her over after seven years, and now she's gone." James said. His eyes met Dumbledore's at the loss of the battle he was fighting so Dumbledore wouldn't see the tears cascading down his face.

"James, you're not alone. Everyone downstairs is here for you. Don't shut the out. Dumbledore said getting up and walking to the door. "Professor!" He turned around and came face to face with the silvery doe.

James stood up at the sight of Lily. She was standing in a room, talking to the doe. Her voice filled the house.

_"Riddle House, there's a little boy, he's scared. I'm scared. Please hurry. Tell James, tell him, I'm sorry, and tell him that I love him. The order. Go tell the Order." Lily said and the doe trotted away. Lily bent down to the little boy and said, "Everything's going to be fine. Help is going to come."_

_"Are you sure?" The little boy asked._

_"I'm sure." _

The image faded and so did the doe.

"Do we trust it?" James asked.

"Yes, It's the best shot we have." Dumbledore said putting his hands on James' shoulders.

"Professor, how are we going to get in?" James asked.

"You aren't. The Order is." Dumbledore said.

"Professor with all due respect, I'm going. It's Lily. MY LILY! I'm going to help!" Dumbledore nodded. "Now, how do we get in?"

"The key is to not be seen." And with that, Dumbledore left the room.

"What? That makes no sense-" James ran to his closet and pulled out his cloak. "To not be seen. Become invisible."

* * *

"Severus, what do you think you're doing?" Lily asked as she stared up at the man that used to be her best friend.

"Being who I am. I'm living up to my destiny." Snape said.

"Killing innocent people is your destiny? Killing people because they're not pureblood? You're a half-blood, Sev. This isn't you. Why?"

"Lily, did you ever consider that I didn't know who I was when I was that little kid? I've grown up, and apparently, so have you. We went our separate ways. You took the path toward good and I took the path toward evil. Lily, you can have it all if you joined Him. If you had the mark of his power."

"The mark of death? No thanks. And as for 'I can have it all'; I already have everything that I want. And you're right, we did go our separate ways, and I'm glad I took mine. Why do you worship him so much? Why do you want his mark burned into your skin? You're killing so many people and you don't even have any remorse. What happened to you? Huh?"

"Potter happened. You chose him. Not me. He took you from me. I lost you to a disgrace to the name of wizards."

"Severus, you want to know what a disgrace to the name of wizards is, I'm looking at him. You, you and him. You're both disgraces to wizards."

"He's been asking for you. Let's go." He grabbed Lily's arm and pulled her up the stairs.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Oh, you'll see." He said, opening a door.

"Ah, hello Miss Evans." A voice said from the darkness.

"My Lord. I have retrieved her as you wish. Do you wish me to do anything more?" Snape asked in a bow.

"No. Get out." The voice said.

" Now Miss Evans, We meet again."

"What do you want Voldemort?" Lily asked.

"You join me. You can reach your full potential if you join me. You can have it all. Immortality. We can bring your parents back. All you have to do is join me. You'll learn to love the rush after you kill someone. I already have your first victim, Potter. All of the Potters."

"No, I'd rather not. Why do you want me anyway?" She asked. She was trying to hide the fear in her voice.

"It's simple really. You're Potter's girlfriend, therefore, he'd do anything to save you, even if it means, dying to save you."

"But why kill the Potters?"

"Well, they're blood traitors as it is. Plus, Harold Potter's the second in command in the Order of the Phoenix. They must be brought down. And you're going to help me."

* * *

Hey guys. How did you like the chapter? Sorry, it's not the best one that I have written.

Review please! I'm not updating until I get at least 15- 20.

Love you guys.

~rebeccaJeanne


	7. Rescue!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!

"Kill the Potters? Me? NO!" Lily screamed out taking a step back.

"Miss Evans. You can and you will."

"No. With no due respect, I'd rather die."

"Now, now. There's no need for that." Voldemort said. "SEVERUS!"

"Yes my Lord." Snape said as he skidded to a stop right next to Lily.

"You will dispose of this Mudblood; I have no use for it now." Voldemort commanded and glided out of the room.

Snape took Lily and pulled her out of the room. It was a quiet walk back to the dungeon.

Lily broke the silence, "You're going to kill me, aren't you?"

"Those are my orders. But I-"

"Do it. He'll kill you if you don't. Just kill me." She said the tears slipping from her eyes.

"Lily-I"

"God, Sev, just do it! I'll be fine."

"Don't try to be the hero Lily! I don't know what to do-" Snape looked into Lily's eyes for the first time that night. "Lily I don't want to kill you!"

"Why? If you do, you'll live." Lily looked at him. "You can live. Dammit, why wont you just kill me?"

"Because, I still love you!" Snape said with frustration. Lily looked at him the same way she had looked at Nearly Headless Nick the first time she saw him, wide and in shock. "Lily, I love you. Tell me you love me too."

"Severus, I love James. I want to marry him, that is if I ever get out of here, which could never happen. I want to grow old with him and spend the rest of my life with him. And for me to tell you that I love you would be wrong and horrible. To get your hopes up and then throw them away after I leave. I can't do that, especially to you."

"Lily," Snape said as he grabbed her head and pulled her to him and roughly kissed her lips. Lily struggled and push, but Snape wouldn't let go.

"Get off of her." A voice behind them said.

Snape broke away from Lily, "Potter."

----

The Order and the Marauders snuck around to the back of the Riddle House. James, Sirius and Remus were under the invisibility cloak and waited until one of Voldemort's DeathEaters opened the back door to exit. They snuck through the door and up the stairs. He heard Lily speaking and picked up his pace. He smiled when he saw her standing, looking unharmed, apart from a few scratches that occupied her face. His smile fell when he saw whom she was talking to…Snape. His heart began to race when he heard Snape tell Lily that he loved her. It took all of his strength to keep from going and killing him. Although Lily's confession made him smile, his smile quickly fell when Snape kissed her.

"Get off of her!" James said in a harsh voice.

"Potter." Snape said, after he broke away from Lily.

"Get off of her." James repeated. Lily used all of her strength to break free of Snape and ran over to James. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Lily's voice was muffled as it was buried in James's shoulder. "The little boy. Some one has to go get him!"

"I'm on it Lils," Remus said as he pointed his wand in front of him. "There three DeathEaters in the west hallway. Where's the boy?"

"The dungeon." Lily whispered; Remus ran off.

"What makes you think I wont call all of the others now to come kill you four?" Snape sneered..

"Because you love Lily, and you know that killing me, would kill her, and you don't want that. Let her go. Let us go. You don't want this. Let the little boy go. Let Lily live." James said, pushing Lily into Sirius's arm so he could defend himself and his friends if Snape tried anything.

While James and Snape were staring each other down, Sirius was speaking to Lily in a soft voice.

"You know everything's going to be okay. We'll get out of here." Sirius whispered.

"I know, I'm just scared. I talked to Voldemort."

"You what?" He looked at her with despair.

"He told that I had to kill Mr. Potter."

"What did you tell him?"

"She told him no, now that's' not very nice." Bellatrix Lestrange said with a cackled laugh. "She'll pay for that one."


	8. Finding Lily

DISPLAY: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING HARRY POTTER!

"Now, now dear cousin," Sirius said pushing Lily behind him. "Let's not do anything that would put us all in Azkaban. Oh but wait, you're doings already should give you a one-way ticket there. Looks like there's no way out for you."

A screeching laugh escaped Bellatrix's lips. "You've got to be kidding. You're not suggesting I turn my back on the Dark Lord?" Impossible. Turn my back on power and glory? Never."

"It's better than being a murderer." Lily said from behind Sirius.

"Oh, Mudblood, I simply forgot you were here. I guess being a Mudblood that happens a lot." Bellatrix said sourly. She turned her head back to Sirius. "Dear cousin, step aside, I have orders that Severus is unable to fulfill."

"Not this time, That's not going to happen." James said as he and Remus stepped in front of Sirius and Lily with their wands raised.

Bellatrix laughed, a laugh similar to nails on a chalkboard. "You think you can stop me! This is hilarious! You don't have the skill!"

"I have enough skill to kill you." James said.

"Now, now, give us the Mudblood, and you walk away, for now." A voice appeared behind Bellatrix.

"No, why do you want her in the first place?" Remus asked the unknown person.

"She's the key," The voice answered.

"I'm the key? To what?" Lily asked.

"To killing the Dark Lord, that's why we want you, to makes sure that doesn't happen." The voice was cracking.

"What? How am I the key?"

"You're the key Dammit. Lily, you're the key!" The voice was breaking. The confident sound was fading. It was being replaced with cowardness.

"Wait, I know that voice." Sirius whispered to Lily.

"What? Who is it?" She asked. Sirius thought for a second. "Sirius?"

"It's…Peter."

-----

"You're going to tell me where he is!" Lola demanded of her best friend, Molly Prewett.

"I can't. I've been sworn to secrecy." Molly answered.

"Molly!" Lola dropped to her knees. "I know you know, and you have to tell me! What if it was Arthur out there? I'd tell you! Please!"

"Lola, I don't think I can."

"You're my best friend. Lily's too! She's out there! Aren't you scared?"

"Yah I am. But they're going to get her home. Just because you bring Lily into this, doesn't mean that I'm going to tell you."

"Molly, I hate you." Lola said, pushing her chair back from the table and walking out the door.

"Joy." Molly stated and put her head down.

-----

You've got to go in there Albus! It's been over an hour. You have to go in there and help them! They're just boys. Children!" McGonagall said restlessly to Dumbledore.

"Minerva, trust, you must trust them," Dumbledore stated looking up at the manor. "They're men. They can handle themselves. Trust."

Minerva, who always kept her cool, began to freak out. She started rambling on and on about what could happen to the boys if they were caught.

"Minny, why don't you go back and take care of Nymphadora?" Ted Tonks asked. "Please?"

Dumbledore gave Minerva a look and she agreed. She was gone with a flash.

"Do you think they have a chance?" Mad-eye Moody asked.

"Truth, I have no idea." Dumbledore responded.

------

Okay, this chapter is really short and not that good. I have no idea what to write. Give me ideas?

XOXO,

rebeccaLautner : )


End file.
